Scott
Scott is one of the undergrounders and the only original member of the group to opt for life below ground in Subterranus. He is voiced by Scott Peterson. Personality Scott is an extremely eccentric man who lives completely outside of typical social standards. When given the choice between returning to his past life or continuing his life alone underground, he didn't hesitate and has happily continued living in Subterranus ever since. He seems to enjoy every aspect of his life down there. He's a very friendly, cheerful person who tends to dramatize everything he describes - for example, calling himself a 'wise healer' when he'd really been a pipe fitter, and calling rats chickens. He constantly declares various people as his leader, even having written a song about it in "Battle of the Bands". Scott speaks in a nasally, high pitched voice, only occasionally dropping it to a normal tone when he falls out of character. Physical Appearance Scott has a narrow, well-defined face with prominent cheekbones and brown eyebrows. His chin is covered in stubble, and he has a thick line of black paint under each eye. His brown hair is messy and shoulder-length with scruffy bangs. He wears an unusual outfit made up of layers of completely unrelated materials, with the main part of his outfit being dark-colored work overalls. On top of this, he wears a long brown piece of fabric like a vest with the front open, revealing mesh netting across his chest. The final layer of his outfit consists of a large, brown, cloak-like sheet of fabric wrapped around his shoulders. He wears thick brown gloves and a yellow hard hat alongside a pair of brown boots with lighter laces. His right boot is torn at the front, exposing his toes. History Scott had been a pipe-fitter before he and several other workers became trapped below ground. Scott began to adopt a rather eccentric manner, often declaring that someone "shall be our leader." despite the fact that the Undergrounders had already voted on a leader. However, they did eventually accept Scott's designation of their new society known as Subterranus; Scott claimed that he "wore them down." In "The Undergrounders", The group managed to return to the surface after encountering Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase, and Zack Underwood and following their dog Diogee. Scott chose to return to Subterranus while his comrades returned to their normal lives. In "Worked Day", an overloaded MRI machine attracted a manhole cover that he saw as his "door." In "Athledecamathalon" he resurfaced to watch the titular event, though he told Melissa that he had expected two separate events. In "Battle of the Bands", Accompanied by a new group of undergrounders, Scott joined the contest, though their performance was poorly received. In "Missing Milo" he helped Melissa and Zack escape Brick and Savannah with Milo's backpack. He saved them from their initial situation and led them through Subterranus, leaving traps for the agents along the way. Eventually, he leads them out into the city again. In "World Without Milo", in the alternate timeline, he is seen checking to see if it was raining when Elliot screams "Safety will REIGN!" In "Love Toboggan" he is seen mowing the sewer floor when Milo, Zack, Melissa, Sara, and Neal shot through the sewers on a jet-propelled toboggan. In "Teacher Feature", Scott rescues Ms. Murawski and her desk from the sewers before accepting her invitation to a date. He goes through a number of trials set up by Milo, Melissa, and Zack to prepare for the coming evening. While he does impress her it does not work out. In "Pace Makes Waste", he is seen ranting as a car crashes through his freshly painted mural. In "Milo's Shadow", when the school bus crashes down to his home, he says with joy "the bus fairy got my letter!". In "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer", Scott is seen wearing a hat similar to Cavendish's. He later asks Mildred if wants to watch the non-working television. Relationships Mildred Scott lives in Subterranus with a milk carton named Mildred, with two of them being on romantic terms. After saving Zack and Melissa from the sewers, Scott accused Mildred of making a face at him and stated that he couldn't introduce each person who came underground. He spends a lot of his time in Subterranis alone with Mildred, and accompanies her throughout many different activities, from building to relaxing together. He acknowledges their outings as a date when talking to Ms. Murawski. After accidentally causing Mildred to get taken away with the trash, Scott is distraught to the point he begins bawling and apologizing to her, and afterward, he expresses deep sadness as he sits at his house alone. In spite of his loss, he was quick to bounce back, bringing home an orange juice carton, who he hides behind his back awkwardly upon finding Mildred had returned. Milo, Melissa, and Zack Scott is on friendly terms with Milo, Melissa, and Zack, and had gone out of his way to rescue the latter two from Brick and Savannah. He helped them escape through Subterranus and showed them the way out, slowing their pursuers down in the process. He accepted their help in preparing for his date with Ms. Murawski and even allowed them to give him a makeover. Scott is always happy to see them, and they've greeted him while passing by. Ms. Murawski Scott and Murawski are on friendly terms. After saving her from the sewers, Scott agreed to a date with the science teacher, and later told the kids he wanted to make a good first impression. He was enthusiastic about telling her about his life in the sewers; finding out she liked the flowers he'd given her, he excitedly began to exclaim that there were lots of things growing in the sewers. When the kids later asked if he was okay after Ms. Murawski decided she didn't want to see him again, he cheerfully exclaimed that he was delightful before going directly back to his life in the sewers. Cynthia Cynthia is the orange juice carton Scott brought home shortly after losing Mildred. He shows her around his home before unexpectedly running into Mildred, prompting him to hide Cynthia behind his back while making an exclamation about the awkwardness of the situation. The Undergrounders While he didn't seem especially close with the other undergrounders, the group had lived as a small civilization together for about a month, having accomplished a lot in that amount of time. The Foreman seemed to be mildly annoyed at Scott's flair for dramatics and corrected him multiple times as they described their civilization, even reminding him that he was allergic to dogs. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One *"The Undergrounders" *"Worked Day" *"Athledecamathalon" *"Battle of the Bands" *"Missing Milo" *"World Without Milo" *"Love Toboggan" *"Fungus Among Us" Season Two *"Teacher Feature" *"Pace Makes Waste" *"Milo's Shadow" *"Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" *"Abducting Murphy's Law" *"Adventure Buddies" *"Cast Party" *"Safety First" *"Escape" Trivia *Scott was named after Scott Peterson, who also provides his voice. *He writes to the "bus fairy". *In "Escape", he reveals that his back is double jointed and he has a hard skull. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:S Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans